Tip of my Tongue
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Kelsy Marlier and her older sister Lillian have had more downs in hunting than up and now they're mixed in with the Winchester brothers and the apocalypse and they're not happy...even about the love they seem to be getting...Mainly Sam/OC; Dean/OC on side
1. Okay, What?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is for SamDeanWinchesterLove.**

**It is set in season four, but I have changed A LOT of what went down in season four because I don't wanna deal with demon blood and Demon Skank.**

**I'm having fun with it and I hope you guys will have fun with it too.**

**=P**

****

**CHARACTERS**

**Name:** Kelsy Marlier

**Age:** 22

**Occupation:** Hunter

**Quirks:** Shy, Kickass at Hunting, Cheeky, Dependable

**Name:** Sam Winchester

**Age:** 25

**Occupation:** Hunter

**Quirks:** Dependable, Loves research, Hates olives

**Name:** Lillian Marlier

**Age:** 25

**Occupation:** Hunter

**Quirks:** Anger issues, Loves research, Talks too much

**Name: **Dean Winchester

**Age:** 29

**Occupation:** Hunter

**Quirks:** Kickass at Hunting, Womanizer, Drinks a lot, Shameless

**Name:** Bobby Singer

**Age:** 52

**Occupation:** Hunter

**Quirks:** Cheeky, Great at researching, Kickass at Hunting, Intelligent, Protective

****

Kelsy Marlier groaned a little, and her green eyes betrayed disgust—it wasn't the demon that she'd just killed…it was its guts all over her. Her long, dark brown hair was starting to fall out of her ponytail and with one more disgusted look on her face, she headed to the motel where she was staying and locked herself in so she could take a shower. Mainly Kelsy wanted to keep hunting after everything that had been going down lately, but part of her really wanted to be a little more normal too.

"I should call Lily." She decided once she'd climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her self, looking at herself in the mirror. "She's bound to be doing something reckless and entertaining."

Truth was even though Lillian Marlier was three years older than Kelsy, she was the most childish of the two. She knew when she needed to step up to the plate and be a little more serious, but she preferred to live life "by the balls" as she liked to tell her sister. Just thinking about the reckless abandon that her sister could have put herself in, Kelsy got dressed rather quickly in her pajama pants and tank top and then pressed "2" on her phone and listened as the tone resounded in her ear as the dialing happened.

Lillian slapped the naked shoulder of the man next to her as he swooped her phone up and listened to "She's So Lovely" by Scouting for Girls, which was her ringtone for her sister. She then rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest, a taller man grabbing the phone from his brother and tossing it to Lillian as she rocked back on her feet a little in anticipation or it. Catching it perfectly, she answered the phone and beamed as she held her hand out and stopped the half-naked man from coming any closer to her, him cocking his head in the most adorable way.

"Hey sis!" Lillian exclaimed in what came out as more of a giggle.

Kelsy laughed and groaned at the same time. "Oh boy…you have a boy with you."

"I do _not_ have a boy with me." Lillian said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're right—you have a _man_ with you." The half-naked one told her as the taller one rolled his eyes.

Lillian laughed as Kelsy rolled her eyes. "Tell your scream that."

The man gasped. "Are you implying I'm _female_?!"

"Oh shut-up, I'm on the phone." Lillian replied, and then focused her attention back on Kelsy. "So…to what do I owe this pleasurable checking in on me to make sure I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere?"

Kelsy smiled. "Actually…I was hoping we could meet up and hunt together again. I mean…if _you_ want to."

"Of course I do!" Lillian told her excitedly. "Where would you like me to meet you?"

Kelsy made a face because after the last hunt she expected her sister to put up a little more of a resistance to it, but apparently she had bounced back already. Shrugging it off because she really wanted to make sure that her sister was all right, Kelsy rambled off some coordinates and Lillian decided that she would have her new companions meet Kelsy there with her. To that, Kelsy raised an eyebrow because it was _also_ very unlike Lillian to get attached to people and drag them into the very thing that she had been so keen on ditching before.

"Who exactly are you with?" Kelsy asked her sister as she scrunched up her face, confused at her sister's wilder-than-normal behavior.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Lillian replied and then she shrugged a little. "I'll explain when I get there."

**Note: I PROMSE the next chapter is like three times as long. This is just the intro and I wanted to make sure that SamDeanWinchesterLove knew that I hadn't forgotten about my promise to write the story. More soon! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Which One Can I Have?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**For some reason FanFiction is being retarded though and it won't let me reply to them.**

**I'm very thankful for all of you though!**

**Know that!**

**Here is chapter two and I think you'll like what I've done.**

**Also pay attention—I'm gonna foreshadow a lot in this story.**

**=)**

****

"So…where are we going exactly?" Dean asked for what seemed to Lillian like the 80th time he'd asked the same question.

Lillian rolled her eyes from the backseat. "To meet up with my sister."

"Who is a fellow hunter?" Sam asked her again.

"I swear for smart people, you two are really retarded. I've explained this _twice_ now." Lillian said with a laugh. "Oh! Drive-through Starbucks!"

Dean chuckled. "Oh no—I've seen what coffee does to you. You can wait."

"Give her a break Dean—you kept her up all night and she needs caffeine to keep her sharp." Sam told his brother, sighing when Dean refused to pull over.

"Trust me, Sammy…Lil can do anything she sets her mind to." Dean replied, winking the rear view mirror.

Lillian laughed and rolled her eyes, opening up a magazine and smiling when Dean decided to pull off of the highway and go to the Starbucks. She'd only known the Winchesters for a month and they didn't know everything about her or what she was running from but one thing was for certain: they'd accepted her. So after ordering her White Chocolate Mocha and smirking as Sam and Dean got themselves coffee as well, they set back off down the road and Lillian waited for her coffee to cool off just a little bit before she braved a sip—she certainly didn't want to singe her tongue.

"So…is your sister hot too?" Dean asked her with a smirk, shooting Sam a look when Sam punched him in the arm.

"Just keep your eyes on the road and don't do anything to make me cut it off." Lillian replied and she and Sam high-fived as Dean rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

****

Kelsy was still rather confused at her sister's fun and crazy behavior—not that Lillian wasn't a fun person it was just everything they'd been through. The last time they saw each other face to face was an entire month ago and they only spoke once a week. That definitely wasn't normal for them—Kelsy and Lillian had always been super close until the incident. Now Kelsy was feeling like it was even more of her responsibility to make sure that Lillian was perfectly safe.

Winchester…Kelsy had heard the names before and so she decided to go ahead and research them, and call around a bit before they arrived. She certainly didn't want Lillian mingling with the wrong kind of hunters…and the research was kind of making Kelsy think that her sister was in capable hands. The Winchesters were seasoned and though there were some rumors going around about them, Kelsy knew not to believe everything that you hear.

"Who is it?" Kelsy asked as she heard a knock on the motel room door.

Lillian laughed and Kelsy instantly recognized it. "Only the second better half of our gene pool."

"You're a goof!" Kelsy called through the door as she opened it.

The moment the door swung open, Kelsy had only a small window of opportunity to look the boys over before she felt like she was being smothered by Lillian. Kelsy wrapped her arms around her sister too and then laughed when one of Lillian's arms shot out and hit Dean—Lillian knew the boys well. She hadn't even _seen_ the face the man had made but apparently knew that it was going to happen.

"I don't appreciate you bruising the merchandise." Dean told Lillian, furrowing his brow.

Lillian rolled her eyes and then pulled away and placing a hand on either of her little sister's shoulders, looking her in the eye and smiling. They were both healthy and they both seemed pretty happy, but Kelsy had burning questions in her eyes and Lillian nodded and then she and Kelsy went to sit down on the couch and Sam and Dean stood outside of the door. Dean gave Sam a look but Sam hadn't heard an invitation extended to him and when Kelsy laughed and told them to come in, it was _only_ then that Sam went through the door and let Dean do just that too.

"So I met them two days after I took off." Lillian explained and shrugged a little bit. "They're sweet, they're protective, they're adorable—well one of them anyway."

"Hear that? I'm adorable." Dean told Sam, elbowing him a little in the ribs and making Sam feel rather embarrassed that he was related to him right then.

Lillian rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about _you_."

Kelsy didn't know what the little tug in her chest was, but for some reason she had hoped to God that Lillian had meant the shorter one because Kelsy had already pretty much taken a liking to Sam. He had that mousy hair, and he was polite and according to Kelsy the most attractive one there even though she was attracted to Dean's cheekiness too—she wouldn't deny that. He was playful, and he was outgoing, and it was nice…but oh God! The tall one had that fantastic ass!

"How come Geek Boy gets all the attention?" Dean asked Lillian.

Lillian smiled at Kelsy and held up a finger. "Can you give me a moment, please?"

Kelsy just nodded and watched Lillian get up and take Dean by the hand and drag him over to a corner of the room and talk to him. Sam was feeling just as awkward as Kelsy was because she wanted to say something but not only was she too shy to talk to him without knowing if Lillian had claimed him or not, but she wasn't sure what to say. She could always introduce herself, but she knew the words wouldn't come out right.

"Stop." Lillian told Dean forcefully and he smirked.

"Commanding—I like it." He replied.

She smiled and nodded and then as she started to walk back to Kelsy she froze as Dean smacked her ass and she made a face and turned to look at him.

"Not here!" Lillian told him. "Now make it up to me."

Dean looked over at Kelsy and then back at Lillian. "Not here, no."

"Dean…" Lillian said in her warning tone that Kelsy was familiar with.

Good though, that was Dean, so the one shifting uncomfortably _and_ laughing now with that hot and sinful chuckle was Sam…

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Good boy." Lillian told him.

Dean started to protest about being treated like a dog but she cut him off with a kiss and that seemed to make him quieter _and_ more tolerable—oh! That meant that Sam, Kelsy could have! So she stood up and extended her hand, blushing when he took it to shake it, Lillian and Dean still lip-locked a few feet away.

"I'm Kelsy Marlier." Kelsy told him softly.

Sam smiled at her. "Sam Winchester."

Kelsy was going to say something else but her phone rang and she knew she had to answer it when she saw the name on the cover of the phone: Bobby Singer.

**Note: And there is the technical first chapter! This story is gonna be more comedic than most of my other ones! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Everyone Knows Bobby

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**And here is the next chapter!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

**=)**

****

Bobby called to make sure that Kelsy was doing all right because he was worried about her. He knew that a month ago she and Lillian had split up, and he also knew that Lillian had been with Sam and Dean so she was safer than Kelsy. Normally Kelsy liked to work with someone, but after the incident she preferred to be all on her own.

"Hey, Bobby!" Kelsy exclaimed merrily, Sam giving her a look.

Bobby chuckled. "Sounds like you're good, then."

"I am, actually—Lily's back." Kelsy informed him. "She showed up with a couple of hunters and we're all trying to get acquain…where'd they go?"

"To borrow the bed—they do that sometimes." Sam said with a shrug. "You know Bobby?"

Kelsy nodded, a strange look crossing onto her face, and she realized that this was definitely a small world if Sam and Dean knew Bobby Singer. There was something bigger at work and Kelsy want to know what that was. She also wanted her sister out of Dean's clutches until she knew more about him and how he operated.

"Sam and Dean are two of the best." Bobby said and took a breath in the silence that followed. "She not tell you that I know yet?"

Kelsy sighed loudly. "She might have left that out…can I call you back?"

"Sure, I was just checking up on you. Have your sister call me too when you get the chance." Bobby told her before they said their 'goodbyes' and hung up.

"Can you like…go and bring them out here…?" Kelsy asked, a blush rising on her face. "They can't have started anything yet and I'm sure as Hell not barging in."

Sam gave her a look. "Oh and _I'm_ supposed to just march on in there?!"

"You're used to it!" Kelsy protested, the blush making her cheeks redder and redder by the second. "Please?"

For some reason Sam didn't understand, the slight pout of Kelsy's lips had him eating out of the palm of her hands. So he nodded and took a breath, opening up the bedroom door and being met with a small girlish shriek and a giggle—the shriek had come from Dean.

"I think that the two of you could stand to be away from each other a little more." Sam said, clearing his throat. "Bobby just called."

"Duty calls, Princess." Dean told Lillian, kissing her swiftly and zipping his jeans back off, searching for his shirt. "What exactly did he have to say?"

Sam shrugged a little. "I don't know ask Kelsy—he called her."

"What?" Dean asked aloud, Lillian biting her lip and pulled her pants back on, fixing her shirt.

Every time that Bobby had called she hadn't told them who he was exactly—just that he was a contact. The boys just took that on faith and when they talked to Bobby they never mentioned Lillian and Bobby never though anything of it because he knew that Dean didn't like to be caught in a position where someone could question his motives. If he was distracted he could be held accountable for any glitch in a plan and so he never mentioned his gals—not unless they were one-night stands he could brag about.

"You guys wanna tell me how exactly you know Bobby?" Dean asked when they were all back out in the main area of the motel room and then he looked at Lillian. "And would _you_ like to explain maybe why you never mentioned before that you knew him? I mean we've been hunting together for a month now, it should have come up."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "You never asked for my contact's name."

"I have no idea why Lily never came out and said anything, but we've known Bobby since we were kids. He was a really close friend of our mother's and he taught us a lot of what we know." Kelsy explained.

"Yeah…he was kind of like a Dad to us…even though we kind of had our own Dad. Then again I always thought Mom and Bobby had a thing." Lillian said with a shrug.

Kelsy made a face. "Mom would never cheat on Dad."

"Have you _seen_ Bobby?" Lillian asked her, completely in 'joke-mode'.

"Lily!" Kelsy chastised.

Lillian just apologized and said she was sorry, wishing she hadn't upset Kelsy the way that she had. It would have been different a month ago, but a month ago their parents were still happily married and their mother wasn't in a coma. Everything had changed on the last hunt, and now Lillian and Kelsy had to pick up the pieces and they had to recreate their lives…they had to learn to move on.

"Okay so Bobby kind of raised you…we have a lot more in common than I thought." Dean said with a small laugh, absent-mindedly reaching out and stroking Lillian's hair. "I say we sit down and get to know each other a little better, and then Princess and I can finish what we started."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Dean? Shut-up, please."

"You'll get used to that—she owns him." Sam said with a laugh, shaking his head a little at how quickly Dean had complied to the order.

"She does _not_ own me!" Dean protested.

Kelsy laughed when Lillian covered Dean's mouth with her hand. "From where the rest of us are sitting she completely does."

"Whatever." Dean said, and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling a little when Lillian leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How about I get us all some food, is that all right?" Kelsy asked, smiling at how comfortable Lillian seemed with the smart-mouth. "I'm kind of really hungry."

Dean's eyes lit up. "I'm hungry too!"

"You're _always_ hungry." Lillian giggled and then kissed him as Sam got up and offered to help Kelsy with the food arrangements.

Kelsy went into the kitchen area and then she and Sam looked over some of the pizza coupons and tried to figure out where to order from and what to put on the pizza. When they looked up to try and get an opinion from Lillian and Dean, they realized the two had disappeared again, and Kelsy laughed a little. Sam shook his head but joined in her laughter and then he smiled at Kelsy and noticed the way she lit the room up when she was happy—he hadn't noticed that before.

"I say we let those two do whatever they're doing and go to a diner. If they're hungry they'll come out." Sam offered.

Kelsy looked up at him. "I know you trust him but—"

"—your sister has Dean whipped and I know for a _fact_ that he won't hurt her. What do you say?" Sam asked, and chuckled when he heard Kelsy's stomach growl. "I think someone is most _definitely_ hungry."

"All right," Kelsy said, a grin forming, "you win. Let's go to a diner."

**Note: There you have it! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Don't You DARE Run

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

**Here you go!**

**For SamDeanWinchesterLove.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Kelsy was honestly surprised when Sam took her to the diner and then went into full-on gentleman mode. He made sure she was seated first, he made sure she got the seat that she wanted, and he even made sure that she ordered first. Sam didn't know Kelsy well enough to order _for_ her, but he was definitely interested in getting to know her because he was definitely attracted. Besides, Lillian had been pretty good company, so he was pretty sure her sister would just as quirky and fun to be around.

He smiled at her when she started to explain that the diner's around here didn't have the most amazing food but it was tolerable and Kelsy found herself blushing. Sam was just sitting there looking at her like she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and she was kind of truly flattered. She also felt like she had to say something or else she was going to look ridiculous, but what was she _supposed_ to say to him? She didn't know anything about him really yet, so how was she supposed to break the ice?

"Dean seems to move fast." Kelsy blurted out, blushing even more since that wasn't what she wanted to say.

Sam just kept smiling at her though. "Again, I _promise_ that Dean is well under control."

"Sorry, I just…Lily has a habit of getting attached to people and then ditching at the first sign of trouble." Kelsy said with a shrug. "I'm worried about her. Ever since our parents were murdered she just kind of…well she was having a hard time the first couple weeks and then she took off and found you guys."

"She sounds like she takes familiar death about as well as Dean does." Sam sighed and then leaned back a little in the booth seat. "For what it's worth…if Lily tried to run right now, Dean wouldn't let her go."

Kelsy raised her eyebrows in surprise because Sam sounded like he was so sure of himself, and Dean hadn't know Lillian for that long. What if Sam wasn't right about this? He was acting as if Dean had already fallen for Lillian and though that was what it looked like to Kelsy too, she couldn't believe that. How could he have fallen so fast? What did he even really know about her? Sam seemed like he hadn't know their parents had even died…what had Lillian even really told them?

"All I have on that is your word—I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't know you." Kelsy told him, and she looked at the table and then looked up into Sam's waiting, chocolate brown eyes and found herself having to swallow to try and get moisture back in her mouth. "Look…let's start over."

Sam smiled wider. "I think that would be a really good idea. Hello, I'm Sam Winchester."

"Kelsy Marlier." Kelsy told him with a small laugh. "I like to hunt, I like to eat, I'm close to my sister, and I'm 22."

"Looks like we have a lot in common—I'm a hunter, I like food, I'm close to my brother, and I'm 25." Sam told her, leaning over the table a little.

Kelsy smiled at him and then looked up at the waiter as the waiter put their food in front of them, glancing at Sam and then looking back down at her plate. Sam was subtly hitting on her right? He was sending her all of the signals that he was and yet she didn't know how to react to him because she didn't do this. She was _never_ the forward one and so if Sam _was_ going to make a move, he needed to do it and he needed to do it now.

"God, for some reason I seriously want you around forever." Dean whispered as he placed kisses on Lillian's jaw line.

She opened her eyes wide and then tugged on the sheets, pulling them so they covered her, sitting up and suddenly missing the warmth of Dean holding her. What the _Hell_ had he just said and did he mean it or was he still coming down from his pleasurable high? Because what just came out of his mouth did _not_ sound like the Dean that she knew…it sounded like some kind of promise.

"Was that a really twisted way of telling me that you love me, or just complimenting me for some damn amazing, mind-blowing sex?" Lillian asked him, taking deep breaths.

Dean stayed laying on the bed, his face in the pillow as Lillian glanced down at him, waiting for her answer. He honestly hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was out, she had heard it, and he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to let it go now. So what was he supposed to say? Come clean…or just come up with something that sounded like him?

"I think you're looking too much into this." Dean said with a shrug and went to place a kiss on her arm since she was still on the bed with him.

Lillian swallowed and glanced down at him. "So it's not love _and_ it's not mind-blowing sex? Okay…I don't know whether to be offended or flattered…I'm leaning towards offended…"

"Damn-it, I like you, okay?!" Dean told her, sitting up and sighing loudly. "And I don't know why, because you seriously like to dominate me."

"Yeah but you like being pushed around." Lillian reminded him and returned the kiss he pressed to her mouth with his. "So you kinda _almost_ love me?"

She was feeling good about it, and she was feeling sick to her stomach about it—she wasn't sure she could _not_ run. It seemed that everyone that she and Kelsy loved kind of ended up running off or dying off and Lillian had gotten _so_ used to just having some meaningless fun. Still…she _was_ seriously into this relationship with Dean but did he have to _say_ that he liked her? Couldn't he have kept it to himself?

"Not if you don't want me to." Dean replied, kissing her neck softly.

Lillian sighed and mumbled, "That's not a real answer."

"So when did you guys meet Bobby?" Sam asked Kelsy as he ate some of his soup.

"Lily and I have known him since we were _really_ little. He has stories I _guarantee_ you. Lily used to like to run around naked and I had a habit of hiding important things in the dryer and I flushed a watch of his down the toilet when I was 3." Kelsy told him with a laugh. "He's really like our second Dad."

Sam nodded at her merrily. "That's how Dean and I feel about him too."

"Well then that's another thing we have in common." Kelsy said happily and they both nodded and laughed together.

It was oddly calming for Kelsy to have Sam to talk to and to laugh with and she actually found herself wanting to always be in his company. He made her want to hunt with people again—to move past her parents' death and to deal with life…to _embrace_ life. So when they were done with food they talked some more on the walk back to the motel and with one last look in each other's eyes at a pause at the door, they walked in to see Dean watching TV fully clothed, and Lillian scrubbing at things in the motel sink.

"Good to see you two out of the bedroom." Sam said and went to sit next to Dean, who didn't look as disgruntled as Lillian.

Kelsy sighed and went over to her sister. "What's wrong, Lily."

Lillian turned to her sister and took a breath and then shook her head, not sure how to make the words come out and Kelsy reached out to squeeze her hand. There was definitely something on her head and she wanted to make Lillian feel better—and she wanted to gush to her sister about Sam. Kelsy was _definitely_ interested in Sam and she smiled a little when Lillian grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the motel room and outside to the front where people parked.

"I think Dean loves me. He was all talking about how he liked me and how he didn't want me to leave him, and then when I asked if he loved me he was all, 'not if you don't want me to'. What the _Hell_ is that?!" Lillian asked loudly, throwing her hands up in the air and Kelsy felt that twang in her heart—Lillian was afraid again and Lillian didn't make good choices when she was afraid.

Kelsy sighed and looked her sister in the eye. "Lily…if you run from him I will cut you."

**Note: Next chapter is all sorts of comedy I PROMISE! I just needed to add a smidge of drama because no story is good without drama and some angst. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
